Her Knight in Shining Armor
by greenandred124
Summary: "Beckett Oliver was her knight in shining armor. He was the only one who knew what she was truly experiencing." Rated T for angst. ONESHOT. BADE!


**A/N: Hello lovelies! This is my first Bade oneshot fiction ever. I hope you like it. Sorry if I don't master the characters perfectly. Like I said, first Bade fic. So, take it easy on me with criticism. Haha, kidding. Be as harsh as you have to. I respect all of your opinions. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>He was her everything. He knew the truth. She could be open with him.<p>

Of course…to everyone else, Jadelyn West never really could express how she was feeling. She built these walls that prevented her from ever showing hurt.

Her life at home was far from easy with a father who ignored her because he was too preoccupied with work, and his second wife.

Jade's mom had died from cancer when she was six years old. Her dad had slowly pulled away from Jade at that point.

He used to tell Jade that she was as beautiful as her mother. An exact replica. And now, he paid her absolutely no attention.

From that moment on, Jade had decided to become the, "heartless bitch" that she was. That's what everyone called her. A heartless bitch.

Everybody was clearly too blind to realize that behind that nasty demeanor, there was pain inside of her icy blue eyes.

Everybody with the exception of Beck.

Beckett Oliver was her knight in shining armor. He was the only one who knew what she was truly experiencing.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

He found her one day back in the eighth grade, sitting alone at lunch, like usual, but this time, she was crying. It nearly shattered his heart into a million pieces. The goth girl who seemed so cruel…was just…broken. He sat down next to her.

"Wanna talk?"

Jade merely shook her head "no" in response, too weak to answer.

Beck nodded, wrapped his arms around her, and allowed her to cry into his chest, being the selfless boy that he was.

As she calmed down, Beck lifted her face in his hands, wiped her running makeup with his thumbs, and smiled at her. He said softly, "You need a friend."

Jade offered a small smile back. "Thank you," she whispered.

And thus began the friendship of Beck and Jade.

As a year passed, Beck and Jade grew closer and closer still. She trusted him, and only him, and likewise he trusted her, and only her.

Freshman year was the year that changed everything. Beck and Jade became the couple that ruled the school. They were polar opposites, but everything about them being together was just so right.

He'd do anything for her. He was after all her knight in shining armor, and she was his damsel in distress. He had to be there for her and protect her at all possible costs.

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Beck and Jade were on a road trip. They needed a getaway. So, they took Beck's RV, hooked it up to his uncle's truck, and began driving. He was taking Jade to Seattle. Of course it was a long drive, but it was the summer, they'd be starting their senior year in two months, and they needed to get out and have a good time. The drive would be worth it.

The trip brought Beck and Jade even closer together. It brought a new flame to their love. Jade and Beck experienced new things that their relationship had never given them before.

Simply put, they each gave themselves to each other and had a piece of one another inside of them.

This intimacy made Beck vow to Jade that he would never leave her. He promised. He swore. He told her no matter what, they'd be together forever.

* * *

><p>On the third day of their trip, they went for a walk. They expected it to be a pretty normal day. As they walked into a shadier part of town, Jade began to get a little uncomfortable. She usually appreciated stuff like this, but she had a bad feeling about this part of town. She held Beck's hand tightly.<p>

From an alleyway, a muscular, grubby looking, tattooed man who appeared to be no older than thirty, emerged.

"Oh, what a pretty lady. Can you give me a hand?" the man asked, a sickening smile plastered to his face.

Jade sneered.

"Hey man, back off!" Beck responded, conviction in his voice as he defended what he loved more than anything.

Jade saw the man reaching into his pocket. "Come on, darlin'. I'll take good care of you." He continued to smile in the same sadistic way.

"I said back off!" Beck punched the man.

From his pocket, the man withdrew a knife and pointed it at Beck. "Still wanna mess with me?" he demanded.

Beck went silent. The man grabbed Jade's shoulder and began to pull her towards him. Jade let out a shriek, terrified. For once in her life, she didn't know how to resist.

Adrenaline was now coursing through Beck's veins. He tried to pull the man off, but he was much stronger than Beck.

The thug turned around, knife in hand, and mercilessly shoved it into Beck's chest, just above his heart.

Jade regained the strength that seemed to have fled her, and kicked the man in the crotch. As he doubled over in pain, she pushed him to the ground, and knocked his head off of the sidewalk until he was unconscious.

Jade knelt down beside Beck. He was now lying on the ground, perfectly still, eyes closed, breaths slow and few, but thankfully still breathing. His black tee shirt and plaid button-down were stained with blood.

Jade's hands shook as she pushed Beck's hair out of his face and reached for her cell phone, dialing 9-1-1.

As the ambulance came and transported them both to the hospital, Jade lost control. Tears began to pour from her eyes. She reached for Beck's hand and squeezed it. "Please, Beck. Be alright. You're strong." Her lower lip quivered.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the hospital, and Jade would not leave Beck's side. She held his hand, stroked his hair, talked to his unconscious figure, and mostly cried.<p>

When the doctors took him away for surgery, alerting her that it was very risky, she did something she never did. She got down on her knees and prayed.

The news Jade had received was not what she was hoping for. She lost faith in praying completely. Hell, she even doubted there was a God up there at all. How could life be so ironic?

She'd heard the doctor performing the surgery murmuring to another doctor, "Beckett Oliver, time of death, 6:24 PM."

And when the doctor came to speak to her, she went on a rampage. "HOW COULD YOU NOT SAVE HIM? THIS ISN'T REAL! IT'S ALL A JOKE. HOW SICK ARE YOU?"

The doctor consolingly put a hand on her back, and led her to where Beck's body was.

Beck's features were relaxed, as if he were peacefully sleeping, no pain visible on his face. This was the face Jade woke up to this morning. A hospital blanket was covering his body. He wasn't dead. Just asleep.

The doctor left the room and let Jade be alone as she took the scene in.

He really looked asleep. But then when Jade noticed his middle, she saw no rise and fall of his chest. Just stillness. And when she touched him, his flesh was cold. The only person who saw her true colors was gone.

She fell to the ground, sobs wracking her form. She felt as if someone had taken everything she believed in and stepped on it. "Beck. You told me a few days ago that you'd never leave me! You swore! And you left me. All alone. I have _nothing_. You were supposed to keep me safe. And tell me that you love me. We were supposed to have stupid fights about nothing really important. Mostly, we were supposed to spend our entire lives together. And you left me! Do you know what you're putting me through? You really have no idea. I love you. So much. And I'm never gonna lose that feeling. Even if you're…gone…"

The words sounded so real. So final. And they were. He was gone forever. Never coming back.

"Don't cry my love. I'm still with you. And I hate it when you cry."

Jade quieted down. That voice. It sounded like Beck. But it was so eerie. Ghostly. She looked up at Beck, but he was still lying motionless.

She was hallucinating. But the voice…it was so…real. It was undeniably there.

With her face pointed up at the ceiling, she whispered, "Beck?"

The voice came again. "It's me. I'm alright. Don't worry. I love you so much. I'm still with you."

"But, Beck…I can't see you anymore…"

"I promised I'd never leave. It doesn't matter if you can't see me. I'm here, and I see you perfectly. You're beautiful. We'll be together forever, in some way or another."

"Beck…I can't date a voice. For all I know, I'm just hearing things."

"You're not hearing things. This is happening. And I don't expect you to date me. I'm here to help you through all of your tough times. And one day when it's your time, you can join me…and we _can_ be happy together again."

That brought a fresh set of tears to Jade's eyes. "Oh Beck. No. I can't. I need you right now. You're the only person whom I've ever loved, and it's gonna stay that way. Nobody else gets me like you do."

"You'll find someone. I promise. You're a strong, beautiful, amazing girl. And I love you.

Jade swiped at her eyes, feeling as if she had no reason to cry anymore. Beck was with her in a way, so it didn't matter. "I love you too, Beck."

"Good. I'm leaving you for now. I'll be back to comfort you next time you need it. I'm keeping my promise to you. Even if we're separated in two completely different worlds."

"Beck? No. You can't!"

There was no reply. He was gone. But Jade needed to speak to him again. She missed him already. She looked over at the limp body which was once inhabited by his good soul. She kissed his cold lips for the final time, and pulled the blanket over his head.

* * *

><p>Jade made her way back to the hotel. She was depressed. It hurt. Everything. And worst of all, she was lonely. In Seattle.<p>

She went to the bathroom and picked up a razor. She held it over her wrist, but as she was about to cut herself, Beck's voice came back, slightly irritated. "What are you doing, beautiful?"

Jade was a bit too thrilled. She dropped the razor. "Beck! I missed- Uh…nothing."

"No cutting, babe. I won't stand for it."

"Al-alright."

Jade regained her composure and put the razor back on the sink. She grabbed two Benadryls to make her drowsy, popped them on the back of her tongue, and swallowed the chalky tablets dry. Almost instantaneously she felt sleep engulfing her.

She lied down on the spacious bed that should have had Beck on it too. As she drifted off to sleep, she swore she saw Beck right there with her. Standing by the bed, watching her. However, when she reached out, her hand caught nothing but air.

* * *

><p>When she awoke the next morning, she decided to get out and about. She got up, took a walk, and found herself back in the same shady part of town. She was let down to find the alley barren. She continued to walk, expecting to hear from Beck, but there was nothing.<p>

She gave up and headed back for the hotel, defeated.

This process repeated for a few days. Walking down the dangerous streets, longing for Beck…but he never came.

* * *

><p>She decided to give her luck a try in some rundown parts of LA when she got home. For months, she had no such luck.<p>

At long last, after five brutal months without Beck, she ran into a gang of guys who looked similar to the single man that had murdered him. The word "murdered" still didn't sit well in Jade's mind.

They tried to pick her up, and she willingly complied. Unlike last time, she didn't resist. She didn't care that they handled her roughly, beat her up, violated her body, raped her. Jade West was bloody, bruised, and in pain, and she didn't care at all. She was waiting for Beck, and he wasn't there.

"Are we finished with this one?" one of the gang members asked.

The other gang members grunted in response.

_I'll see you soon, Beck_, Jade thought.

"Absolutely not, Jade. I know you miss me, but a suicide mission isn't the answer."

There was the voice. He was there. But he wasn't there at the same time. He had no control over what was happening. He couldn't protect her body this time.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG<strong>.

Blackness. Nothingness. And then, total white.

And there he was. But not a mere voice. A person. Alive once again. Or so it seemed.

He wished he could have prevented it, but at the same time he was the happiest guy around. They could be happy in this new world.

She was here. With him. She looked more beautiful and angelic than ever before.

She was his damsel in distress and he was her knight in shining armor. Reunited once again, as promised, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Did I confuse anyone? Reviews are kindly welcome. (:**


End file.
